What's Wrong With You?
by A. Martin
Summary: Translation from ¿Qué Ocurre Contigo?. Austin suddenly starts to act weird: begins to go to the gym, he has a girlfriend who doesn't love him and has a somewhat extreme diet. Luckily his friend Dez is there to support him before it's too late. My first fic in english of the series Austin & Ally! Read and Review
1. A Day Like Any Other Almost

**Hi to all, now I'm with Austin & Ally, again**

**This is my translation to my story in spanish ¿Qué Ocurre Contigo?, I'm sorrry for the spelling mistakes... because I'm not American, I'm Chilean.**

**Anyways, actually this series has becomed in my favorite series (after I'm In The Band, of course). This story is based in Austin/Dez like friends and some Auslly during the chapters... believe me or not I think the same with about this couple.**

**I hope you like it and leave me reviews during the story as always. Okay... here it goes...**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day Like Any Other... Almost

**I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters. It belongs to Disney. Mackenzie is just a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

It all starts at the music store Sonic Boom, Ally Dawson is at the counter really boring because, surprisingly, no people were shopping in the store. Even Ally was about to fall asleep.

Until his friend and singer of the moment Austin Moon comes to the store "Hey Ally" he said, Ally woke with a leap of the counter "Hello Austin" she said something sleepy "Ally, were you asleep?" he asked and wanting to laugh.

"I just fit on the counter and then I didn't realize that I slept" said Ally "That's because the store is without buyers" she added and Austin looked at her intently "Anyway, where were you?" Ally asks. "In the gym" he replied.

Ally was surprised with that answer, because he didn't used to exercising "Since when do you do?" she asked again "Three days ago... neglected, I only go 2 times on the week" said Austin.

That convinced Ally, then came Dez and Trish "Hey guys" Ally said "Hi Ally, I got many things for the video of Austin" said Dez. "Great" said Ally and then saw Trish who had not said anything all the time.

"What?" Trish asks "Did you get a job?" asked her best friend "Surprisingly I did not find any work in all day long" she said, "Surely everyone saw that you work very awful" said Dez with sarcasm.

Trish stares at her friend something angrily, "You better don't keep talking," she said threateningly, then turned to her other friend "Austin, I got a concert at the Miami Festival" she said.

Austin put a happy face "Really?" he asked "Yes, the concert is the next week and you must prepare your repertoire because you're going to open the festival," said Trish even happier.

"There must be a joke... will I open the Miami Festival?" he wonder even more exciting, "Yes" said his manager. "This is excellent news," said Ally "I'm proud of you Austin" she added, "Thanks Ally, although my fame would not have been possible without you" said Austin and the two embraced.

"Then won't it be a new video?" Dez said "In fact yes Dez, they left me to let you go to record the entire Austin's concert and you upload on Internet for more publicity" said Trish.

"Oh my gosh, were you let me to do?" Dez wonder, while she only nodded her head "It's a great challenge for me, but I will do it," he added. And then came over to Ally, who was a little sad "Don't worry Ally, also I have something for you," said Trish.

"What thing?" asked Ally with hope "The festival producers heard you sing the song You Don't See Me and they want you to sing a duet with Austin on the show" Trish said.

"Really? You know that I still have stage fright," said her friend a little nervous "I thought you get over it when you sang on the ship" Trish said, "Well, yes... but still not completely overcome," said Ally. (1)

"Don't worry, so I'm with you... I will help you to overcome the fear" said Trish "Okay, I will," said Ally exhausted. "Well, in the end everyone will have your chance at the festival" said Austin.

They all nodded, until a blonde-haired girl named Mackenzie Brown comes the store, "Hello honey" she said to Austin and the others stared at her "Guys, I present to Mackenzie, my girlfriend," he told his friends.

"Hi guys, you must be friends of Austin" said Mackenzie "Yes, I'm Dez and they are Trish and Ally" he said, mentioning her friends, Mackenzie greets with each one.

"Since when are you dating?" Ally said "Since I started going to the gym," replied Austin and others were surprised "Are you going to the gym?" Trish said "It's amazing dude, give me five" Dez said showing his hands, obviously Austin replied with a clash of slaps.

"It's true, he has been going three days ago," said Ally, and Austin nodded his head when she said "Then you are in shape when you perform at the festival," said Trish. Mackenzie looked at her boyfriend "Are you going to perform at the Miami Festival? I'm proud of you darling" she said while she hugged him.

At that time the two newlyweds kissed, but only lasted a few minutes until Dez interrupted "Well lovers, it's time for Austin will test their new song," he said. (2)

"You're right, see you later Mackenzie" he said "Sure boyfriend, bye" she said and removed from the store. When she stormed out "Austin, the festival is in a week and we have to write a song" Ally said.

"I can't now Ally, I have to go to the gym," Austin said "What you had not gone early?" asked her friend "Yeah, but I forget a few things there and I don't want someone to steal them," he said "Okay go fast, we have much to do" Ally yelled as he left.

"Since when he is going to the gym?" asked Trish to Ally "He told me three days ago, but I think he has been since long before" she said. "I think it's good that he goes to the gym," Dez said "The truth I don't think that it's a good idea, he is quite healthy physically," said Ally.

"Well, while he's ok for the festival... for me no problem," said Trish and soon after was leaving "Trish where are you going?" Ally asked "To get jobs, I started to get bored," she said and left.

Ally and Dez stayed alone in the store "Hey Ally, what do you do with your stage fright?" asked the boy of all colors colors "I don't know, Trish said she was going to help me with that... I can't believe I will sing at the festival with Austin" Ally said nervously.

"Well, it will be the first time that sing together in a song" said Dez and she nods her head "The truth I don't know if Austin and I harmonized in a song" Ally said "I think it's yes Ally" said his friend.

Then after a while comes Austin with his bag "You came old, you recovered your stuffs?" Dez asks "Yeah, I was lucky that no one had seen" Austin said, then turned to his partner "Now yes Ally, we go upstairs to write a song" said the singer, left his bag on the counter and came up with Ally on the second floor.

Both left Dez alone in the store, and he began playing with the instruments, but while he did it he throw Austin's bag to the ground, watering what was inside on the floor. While picked up the things, found a paper with had a few letters.

Dez started reading what was in it and realized that his friend is subjected to a diet really extreme, then he checks the rest of the things. He found some toiletries and in between, he found something that should never be in his life: a knife.

"It can't be true," said Dez little worried until he hears the door open on the second floor "Dez, I forgot my bag again, could you go over me?" yelled Austin. "Okay friend" he said and came upstairs with the bag.

"Hey Austin, my mom called me recently and I told her I would be at home immediately" he lied "Okay Dez, see you soon" Austin said and closed the door. While down, Dez felt bad for his friend and when he left the store, could not resist the crying.

"I don't let you make the biggest mistake of your life Austin" Dez screamed the whole square, the other people all looked at him so strange, "I promise" and whisper after he left.

XXX

The next day, Dez came to the store as it always does, and Austin and Ally sitting at the piano. "Hey guys" he said to them "Hi Dez" they answered him "How goes the song?" asked "We have the first verse of the song" Ally said.

"Great," he said, but was more focused on what his friend was doing, Austin was wearing a red shirt with the sleeves increases dark jeans, Dez was fixed in the arms of his friend but there was nothing strange.

"It made me hungry, do you want to eat something?" Ally Austin asks "I'm not hungry" he said, although Dez noticed the hungry face of his friend. "Please Austin, you didn't wanted to eat breakfast when you stayed overnight at the store" said Ally.

"I know, but I haven't really hungry," Austin said "Okay" Ally said and got up to get something to eat, leaving her partner with Dez. _This is __really weird__, he seems like he isn't cutting _he thought.

Soon Trish comes with a blue apron and a surfboard hat in the head "Guess who works at the surf shop" shout across the store. "Do you finally have a job?" Ally asked.

"Yes, I was searching jobs yesterday but I didn't have luck" her friend said "Well, I hope you last with this Trish" said Austin. She nodded until she saw some cookies "Thanks, I'm hungry," she said before eating a cookie.

While the others ate cookies, Austin watched them. Outside it didn't noticed, but inside... he would die for breaking that diet and eat those cookies. For months he has been following a diet and although he wants out, he can't do that.

It is as if something was controlling his brain, and to avoid that pleases (according to him) he decides to cut the veins. He knows is wrong, but he can't help it. "Hey, I'm going upstairs" he lied to come upstairs.

When he did, he closed the door and began to cry. Drew his knife from his pocket, got up one pant leg and started to make some cuts. He made a few cuts in the leg, he sell with pieces of toilet paper and continued crying. Although he never thought that someone was going to find there.

* * *

**I finish the chapter, but I have to clarify some doubts about him...**

**(1): In case you do not notice, say something about a ship... well this means a crossover series with Zack and Cody has not yet been published on the page, but soon it publishes. For now you think that the gang was there.**

**(2): I know I never did before, is the first scene of romance I've done in all my experience as a user of fanfiction. It was actually just coincidence that Austin have girlfriend.**

**Austin: (from far) Hey, I heard you**

**Me: Austin?... How do you appeared?**

**Austin: Pretty simple, you started this story**

**Me: I understand half of what you said, but I'm glad you're here... good-bye**


	2. Dez Knows

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay**

**Here I come with the second chapter of "What's Wrong With You?" and the other day I surprised with the visit of Austin**

**Austin: (from afar) You mean to me?**

**Me: Oh hello again Austin (surprise) Ally Dawson, hello!**

**Ally: Hi Giselle and fans of Fanfiction**

**Me: Thanks for coming guys and well, I hope you enjoy... here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dez Knows

**I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters. It belongs to Disney. Mackenzie is just a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

"Austin?" asked the voice from the other side of the door, there he got out from where he was, wiped his face and went to open the door "Dez? What are you doing here?" asked the singer.

"The girls told me to come to see you..." said until he notices tear-stains on the face of his friend "Were you crying?" he asked. "No" replied Austin and he let his friend come in "Clearly you were crying, I know you long time" Dez said as he closed the door.

Austin returned to sit at the piano with nothing to say "Austin what's wrong?" asked while he also sat next to him. "Nothing Dez" the singer said something annoying "Come on, you know you can tell me anything" he said.

But Austin gets up from the piano and walks away, when Dez notices that one of the pant legs is red "Austin, you have the edge of the pants red" he said. At first he had said normally, but after a while then he remembered what he found yesterday.

So he ran back to Austin who was about to open the door and closed, standing in front of his friend "You're not going anywhere," he said and took him to sit again on the piano.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked a little tired, but Dez ignores him and shore up the edge of the pants of his friend "I feared" said frightened. So he ran to the bathroom to find cotton, a bucket with water and gauze.

"Dez, I can explain" the singer said hoarsely, "I know all Austin, I know you are following a diet which, in my opinion, is very extreme" Dez said while he's wiping the blood running down his friend's leg with towels of toilet paper and cotton.

When he said that, he saw tears running down the face of his friend "I have followed this diet for months and... I can't break it even though I want to do it" he confessed before breaking into tears, there Dez leave what he was doing and sat down next to his friend, wrapping his arm around Austin.

Dez couldn't remember the last time he saw his friend in that state, but he only knew he had to do something to help. He wrapped his arm around the waist, while Austin buried his head in Dez's chest, somewhat embarrassed by revealing his secret.

They stayed like that for a while, until Austin returns to lift his head to look at his friend "How did you know?" asked the singer with the broken voice "Know what?" asked again Dez.

"About my diet," the singer replied "Yesterday I was playing with the instruments when, without wanting I pull your bag down to the ground watering everything that was inside... and when I returned to pick it up, I found a medical prescription... and a knife" Dez said with the latest in a broken voice.

Here Austin was speechless; he only inclined towards his friend and Dez didn't continue counting, continued caressing his friend. _Poor Austin_ thought the redhead. Soon Austin raises his head onto Dez's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Austin stayed quiet and without saying anything, letting Dez wrap his leg with a bandage that hopefully found in the bathroom. When he finished, he returned to sat down with his friend and for the third time, he wraps his arm around him.

"Don't tell to Ally or Trish about this" Austin said with the broken voice. That voice broke Dez's heart when he heard his friend so weak "I won't, but with one condition" he said.

"What thing?" he asked "Don't return to cut your veins" said, there Austin stayed, he knew it would be difficult, "I'll do" he finally said. While Ally and Trish arrive, the two stood from where they were and Austin dried his face to hide the sadness.

"Guys what are you..." Ally manages to say until she sees the red stain on the trousers of her friend "oh my gosh, Austin, why you have blood on the edge of your pants?" she asked with a tone between confused and about to panic.

"Is not that, all the red ink fallen down in his pants... nothing to worry about" Dez lied. There Ally calms a bit "I think you should go to the laundry to remove that stain" said Trish, Austin was going to say something but nodded his head.

"Well Austin, see you later, I have something to do" said Dez and left the rehearsal room. But while he went down he saw Austin's girlfriend Mackenzie "Hi Mackenzie" he said "Hi... Dez right?" she asked "Yes" he replied and they both laugh.

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Mackenzie asked "Yes, he's up ... but why do you ask?" Dez replied "I wanted to say something, but how he's busy I'll wait outside," said the girl. Both said goodbye and Dez left, but when he arrives to his home... _Damnit my backpack_ thought and ran back to Sonic Boom.

When he reached the square he couldn't believe what he saw... Mackenzie was kissing another guy. The only thing he did was ignore what was happening and follow his path. Arriving at Sonic Boom, he saw his three friends, but he felt bad for Austin... all he is suffering from his diet and now your girlfriend doesn't love you... that would be enough for him.

"I forgot my backpack" said Dez and approached the counter to get his backpack. When he left again saw Mackenzie "Dez" she said "I know your dirty little secret" he replied angrily, "What are you talking?" asked a little confused.

"I saw you kissing with another guy" he answer now furious "And what?" said as if she didn't care about "And what? Austin is your boyfriend, not him" he said pointing to the boy who had gone "The truth is that I only liked Austin when he was shirtless in the gym" said Mackenzie.

That surprised more to Dez, then Mackenzie is gone and he didn't know what to do... he wants to tell Austin the truth, but he doesn't want to suffer him anymore than it already is after the discovery of the diet. Until he decides to go home to think better.

While Austin was with Ally and Trish finished the song as a duet with Ally. During practice, he tries to fulfill the promise he made to Dez about cutting the arms and legs hidden... although he did once.

"Austin are you okay?" Ally asks him out of his thoughts "Huh... yeah, I'm fine" said something out "Are you sure?" her friend asked again "Yes, I'm just a little tired... remember that I spend all night writing the song with you Ally" he replied and then yawns.

"You're right" she said "I think I'm going to close the store to get some sleep" she added. "And I'll go to my job so I don't disturb you" said Trish "Do you still work at the surf shop?" asked Austin "Yeah... I guess that you'll be thinking that it's a miracle that I continue there" she replied._ In fact yes_ thought the singer.

"Well Ally, see you tomorrow" said the singer and said goodbye to his partner. On the way home, he receives a message from his father. So when he came to his house, Austin entered directly into his room and hidden under the covers.

During the night, Austin was turning in bed and he couldn't sleep. When he awoke he had tear stains on the face and sweat on the body, also he was very hungry.

He gets out of his bed and began to look out his window, then he decided to do something that he wasn't going to do. Drew his knife and began cutting his arms, blood running down his arm... also began to cry for this reason.

Then he stopped by the promise he made... _Sorry if I couldn't Dez_ thought. Finishing of cut, he went to the bathroom to wash the cut and bandaged with gauze. At the end he went back to his room to try to sleep again, hopefully get sleep.

* * *

**I ended the chapter... sorry if it was shorter than the first. What do you think about this guys?**

**Austin: It's great, but I don't know how I'll end with this**

**Ally: I think that it could be better**

**Me: Well, I promise the next chapter will be a little longer than the first two... Please let me reviews and see you later.**


	3. Breakup to Austin Style

**Hey everyone!**

**Well, the truth I wanted to thank you for the reviews. But now I have to say that my vacations are over two days ago and I started with the second semester in college yesterday... so maybe it could take me more to finish the next chapters of my stories.**

**And returning to the fic...**

**Austin: (steps forward) this chapter comes with some emotional scenes**

**Me: yes... the vast majority by Austin**

**Austin: Hey!**

**Ally: (laughs) I hope you enjoy it and here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Break-up to Austin Style

**I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters. It belongs to Disney. Mackenzie is just a character out of my imagination.**

* * *

XXX

The next day, he rose from the bed and put shorts with a yellow t-shirt, but with a leather jacket to cover the bandaged arm. He went straight to the Sonic Boom store and when he gets there he sees his friend Dez with Trish.

"Hey guys" Austin said "Hi Austin" the boys replied "Where's Ally?" he asked both "She's upstairs" Dez answered. There he began to climb up the rehearsal room, after a while sees Ally something sad.

"What's wrong Ally?" he asks "I have a family reunion at a one hour and need someone time stays to look after the shop while this closed" she said "What if I stay here... and I will ask Dez to come with me" said the singer.

"Really you will?" Ally asks "Sure, we're your friends," replied Austin and she got happy "Oh, thank you Austin... I don't know what I would do without you," she said and he just blushes a little. Until Ally notices the clothes that Austin had worn "Why are you wearing a jacket? ... It's hot for that," she said.

"Maybe you feel heat, but I'm cold" Austin lied, but she isn't so silly "Austin, what's wrong?" she asked now concerned "Nothing" was his simple reply and just when Ally was going to insist, comes Dez "Is everything okay?" asked.

"Yes... Ally has to go to a family reunion and needed someone to take care of the store," said Austin "Exactly and Austin offered to do it... including you" Ally said "What?" asked Dez and Trish who had also risen too.

That Austin approached his friend "Come on Dez, just do it for Ally" he said "Well, if you insist..." said Dez, seizing the opportunity to help his friend with his problem. While "And why didn't you say to me?" Trish asked, "Hey sorry... but you already have another job," Ally told her friend.

"Not anymore... I got fired" Trish said as she walked to the exit "Trish, again..." Ally said as she left the rehearsal room, leaving Austin and Dez alone. There Dez closed the door and realizes the jacket he's wearing "Austin, why do you wear a jacket in summer?" he asks

"I like it" the singer said while lifting his arm to his chest, then Dez realizes something "Austin take off your jacket" said "What?" asked a bit surprised "Just do it" Dez said, almost shouting, that surprised and frightened to Austin, but still did not move to do so.

Within five minutes of struggle, Dez manages to remove the jacket and sees the bandaged arm "Austin, tell me that you didn't do it" said Dez now scared "Is not what you think" said his friend "Oh yes, and why your arm is bandaged?" he asked, but this time Austin didn't answer.

Dez was disappointed "You promised," said now almost on the verge of crying "Dez, I didn't do it" said Austin "You know I can't control it" he added as he sat at the piano.

Then Dez stayed there, "Austin ... I have to tell you something" he finally said "Are you going to tell the girls?" said something monotonous "No... Yesterday I was thinking about what happened yesterday with your girlfriend" said Dez but Austin anticipates "What happened to her?" asked worried.

"Well..." he said a little nervous "Mackenzie is cheating you with another guy, yesterday I saw her kissing with another" Dez confessed "Really?" Austin said now sad "Yes, as I told you... yesterday I didn't know if I tell you but..." said and again he was interrupted by his friend.

"How could you?" said Austin now angry and hurt "What are you talking about?" Dez asked confused "How could you kiss my girlfriend?" confessed "What? I was not Austin," said his friend surprised "You're a traitor... I don't know why you are my friend" said Austin.

That really hurt Dez "Do you think I would do that to you... after stay with you when you have a problem," said the latest with the broken voice, "I have to go" said leaving the room, wiping his face.

"Yes, go traitor" was the last thing Dez heard before descending the stairs, when he did take his things from the counter and he was crying. While "What's wrong with Dez... he came out here crying" said Trish "Really?" Ally asked confused.

Soon Austin gets downstairs with the jacket on again, "Austin, what happened up there?" Ally asked "Dez and I are no longer friends... he kissed my girlfriend," said angry "What?" said both at the same time "That's ridiculous, Austin, Dez would not be able to make it" said Trish.

"Well, it seems that yes... Dez told me," Austin said "What was he told you exactly?" Ally said "That he saw Mackenzie kissing another guy" said the singer returning to anger.

There Ally put a sarcastic side facing her partner "What?" said the singer "I don't think it was true that Dez had kissed your girlfriend ... he left here crying," Ally said "I hate to admit it, but Ally is right... I still believe that Dez wouldn't do that on purpose" said Trish.

But Austin returned to the rehearsal room without anything else to say "Austin is a stubborn sometimes," said Trish "You're right, but wait a minute... I think there is something wrong with him, had he ever act like a fool?" Ally asked "Actually no... The real Austin didn't be angry like this with Dez" said Trish.

"And didn't you notice other unusual changes on him?" asked Ally and there Trish begins to look sarcastically "What?" Ally asked almost laughing "Don't tell me you have feelings for Austin" Trish said "No, I said a year ago and I say it again ... I'm not in love with Austin, remember that I'm in love with Dallas" said Ally.

"It's true... and about your question ... yes I have noticed changes, like Austin doesn't eat much, which he has gone to the gym... putting warm clothes in summer" said the latter something thoughtful.

"You forgot something important, the shore of the red pants" said Ally "Sure, how I can forget?" said Trish banging her head softly "But what do you think what happened to Austin?" added. "I don't know" said Ally and both were thinking.

While Dez had come to his home and collapse on his bed, tears were streaming down his face and he was still sobbing. Never thought that his best friend would think he had kissed Mackenzie... everyone knows that Dez wouldn't do something like that, much less to Austin.

But what hurt the most was when Austin didn't recognize anything he had done for him when he discovered the truth. By remembering all the moments of friends with Austin and discussion, Dez buried his head on the pillow and cried as if his life depended on it, until he falls asleep.

XXX

An hour later, Dez comes to Sonic Boom and he sees Ally and Austin, of course when he sees his friend... he turns around. "Well guys, I'll hold back half an hour... if someone comes to buy, is made the sign..." said Ally but was interrupted "Ally, I called Mackenzie too... I hope you don't mind" said the singer.

"No... Of course not" Ally said at the end and takes her things "I'll be back in half an hour... bye" she said, and leaves the store "Bye Ally" said both. When she left, Austin took his things and went to the rehearsal room, there Dez followed him "What are you doing?" said the singer furious.

"Austin, can we talk?" asked Dez, Austin begins to look around a bit, until "You have five minutes" Austin said a little calmer now. "Okay... Mackenzie is not what you think she is, she only liked you when you were shirtless in the gym... even when I told her, she didn't care if she cheated on you with another" he said.

"If you're a liar" said Austin "Austin, what I say is true... Mackenzie is what is separating us, if you don't believe me I ask her but as long as you're not in the store," said Dez.

"Okay, I'll hide under the counter to test your theory... but I still don't believe you" said Austin discouraged and walking down the stairs "If you do not believe me, then why you are doing case to the plan?" Dez said suspicious, and saw Austin with a 'touché' face.

So Austin is hidden under the counter Dez was in front, minutes after Mackenzie reaches "Hi Dez, have you seen Austin? He said that I would accompany him to take care of the store of Ally" she asked.

"No, he hasn't come" he lied, knowing that Austin is under the counter listening to "Oh, then I wait" she said "Sure... Hey Mackenzie and about it yesterday, what was it called the boy you kissed?" asked Dez and Austin there puts a furious face.

"Steven, and he's handsome... better than Austin Moon, I know it's an Internet sensation but he's not my type" Mackenzie confessed. That Austin realized the truth, he felt bad about what he said to Dez.

"And I guess you won't say that to Austin when he gets" said Dez "No, because I know that he is not going to believe" she said with a little evil. While Austin makes his appearance under the counter "I can't believe you did that to me Mackenzie" he said.

"Austin... what were you doing under the counter?" she said "Testing the theory of Dez... in the end turned out to be true" said the singer now embarrassed "I can't believe that you cheat on me with Steven... when I was fighting with Dez believing that he deceived me" he said.

"It's all Mackenzie, we broke up" said Austin "Really?... Well I'm done with you when I kiss Steven" Mackenzie said and started to leave. Dez was with them all the time, but had hidden under boxes to pretend that he was gone.

While Austin was devastated, his girlfriend never loved him and she almost separate him from his best friend... like it was not going to feel this way. "Austin, are you okay?" asked Dez coming out of his hiding place. While Austin turned around to see his friend, a tear fell over his face.

"Dez..." was the only thing all he said as tears streamed down his face, he was about to continue talking about when Dez stops him "Don't follow... Austin, come here" he said, and saw that he ran and wrapped his arms around Dez, hiding his face in his friend's neck and crying heavily.

"Sorry for not believing you Dez" said the singer between sobs, but Dez not replied and wrapped his arms around Austin and began to rub his back when the singer started crying louder.

After five minutes of being standing, Dez takes his friend to a seat that was a little more at the entrance of the store. They sat down and Austin rest his head on his friend's shoulder, still wrapped his arms around him.

"Sshh... it's okay" was what Dez told to Austin to calm him, as he wrapped up his friend to protect him. Ally had closed the store and they were alone, Dez began to stroke Austin's hair.

Meanwhile, Austin was still crying in the embrace of Dez, it felt strange that he was the weaker this time, but he was grateful to have a friend like Dez... even after the discussion that they had a few hours ago.

After 15 minutes, Austin dropped his arms were around his friend but kept his head on his shoulder, while Dez kept his arm around the waist and started rubbing her back, since Austin even released some moans.

When Austin was able to speak "Thanks Dez" he said before releasing another sob "You're welcome Austin, that's what friends are for," said his friend. "And I forgive you" added Dez, Austin then raises his head from Dez's shoulder and fell a tear from his face, that his friend dried with his hand.

Austin was about to break into tears again and lean onto Dez, when after a while after both separated because they heard Ally arrives "Hey guys..." said until he stopped to see the red face of Austin "what happened to Austin?" she asked. Dez stood up letting Ally sat down next to her friend "Were you crying?" she asks.

"No, I did" said Austin with the broken and hoarse voice "Yes you did, we'll notice in the voice... what happened to you?" asked Ally again while he sat in the seat next to him. He was going to answer but "Mackenzie broke with him" speaks first Dez and when he mentions that girl, Austin hid his head in his hands and breaks into tears.

There Ally was surprised to see for the first time his partner cry "Austin, I'm so sorry" said Ally before embracing his friend. The singer hid his head on the shoulder of his friend, and Ally kept her hand on the neck of Austin, in a friendly way and whisper things in his ear.

While Dez rubbing smooth circles on his friend's back and kept his arm around Austin. Both were with him for half an hour until Austin sticks his head in the shoulder of his friend.

"Feeling better?" Ally asked and he just nodded, even with tears on his face. Both continued comforting his friend until he calmed down almost completely, until Dez deviates a bit from Austin to speak with Ally.

"Dez, why Mackenzie broke up with him?" Ally asked "Then I tell you... for now, we have to support him" he said. Until Ally asks something that had her thoughtful these days, "Dez... Austin has been acting very rare these days... do you know something about what might be happening with him?" she asked.

There Dez did not know that answer, then he saw Austin still devastated by the Mackenzie "The truth is... I found something that I don't know if it's a good idea" confessed Dez "You have to do Dez, to me and Trish are concerned" said Ally.

"Well, but first I have to talk to Austin... he doesn't want you know, but I will try to do something" said Dez, until Ally is convinced "Okay, I don't want to put pressure on Austin" said Ally.

Until both moved closer to Austin to support him and none speak of the subject, until Dez goes home, leaving the two guys alone in the shop, which had gone up to the rehearsal room. "Austin, are you okay?" asked Ally.

"I don't know... and sorry for everything" said the singer's voice still rough from crying "You don't have to apologize" she said, and Austin stays looking her for a while "The truth is that I broke up with Mackenzie because she was cheating me with another guy" confessed the singer.

"What? But how was it happened all?" asked Ally now surprised "Dez had told me that he had seen her kissing with Steven... and I didn't believe him" said return to cry for the memory. Ally there wrapped her arm around her friend in a gesture of comfort.

"That explains why Dez left the store crying a few hours ago" said Ally while Austin leans towards her shoulder "I thought he had messed with my girlfriend, but when you weren't here it given the whole truth... even she didn't care that she was cheating on me" said the singer latter between sobs.

Ally began stroking her friend's hair with one hand, while rubbing his back with the other._ Mackenzie was a terrible person_ thought Ally angry with that girl, although also felt sorry for Austin to have fallen into the trap that almost separated Dez from him.

Minutes later, Austin falls asleep on Ally's shoulder and she decides to take him to sleep in the tent that had armed the singer the other day. When she did she also laid down with Austin snuggling next to her "Goodnight Austin" he said and kissed him on the forehead, the second after she falls asleep.

* * *

**Ally: (nervous) Well... is the end of chapter...**

**Me: (gets) Ally, what are you doing?**

**Ally: I say to those who read the story**

**Me: What? Did it finish the chapter?**

**Ally: Yes**

**Me: Oh... okay, as Ally said, is the end of the chapter and I hope you continue enjoying the story**

**Ally: That's ... leave your comments if you liked and if not, let it know to Giselle**

**Me: Yes... and see you at another time**


	4. Post Breakup Operation

**Hi everyone!**

**First of all, thanks for all the reviews and who had favorited the story... I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry for the delay from this chapter, blame to the university for taking away my time and for put me to write stories for Big Time Rush!**

**The second one, October will be full up with uploades to new chapters from this and another fics. The truth is I want to finish my I'm In The Band story "Abby en la Banda" and its english version, in order to continue with the other unfinished stories... and if you like this series, I invite you to read it.**

**And like what I said, this month is my favorite...**

**Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish: (screamed) Surprise! (Giselle jumps a little) Happy Birthday!**

**Me: (surprised) Thanks guys... I didn't expected that!**

**Austin: (bringing a birthday cake with 19 candles) Make a wish...**

**Me: okay (think a little and then blow out the candles) I really didn't expected... thanks guys!**

**Ally: You're welcome Giselle! You deserve it!**

**Austin, Dez and Trish: Yeah**

**Me: (tearing a little, but blinking back) stop it... you almost made me cry!**

**Austin: Sorry... okay back to the story, this is the fourth chapter and happy birthday Giselle aka. A. Martin!**

**Me: Thanks... I hope you liked, enjoy it and here it goes!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Post Break-up Operation

**I do not own Austin & Ally or the characters. It belongs to Disney. Mackenzie and Steven are just characters out of my imagination.**

* * *

The next day, Ally wakes up and notice Austin was gone, so she got out of the tent a little frightened. "Austin?" she asked to the air "where are you?" asked again. There was no response, which worried more to Ally.

Until Austin enters into the rehearsal room "Austin, there you were... you had worried me," Ally said "Sorry if I scared you Ally, I had gone to the bathroom," said the singer in a monotone voice.

"Oh... okay," she said, but then gets closer to her friend "Are you okay?" Ally asked "I think so" replied Austin. So she came over to hug her partner, this time he doesn't burst into tears.

Just at that moment, Trish comes to the rehearsal room "Hey guys," she said "Hi Trish" replied the two at the same time, then she notices that their friends have the same clothes as yesterday "Had you had a sleepover last night?..." asked with laughter.

"No..." Ally said something angry, what Trish notices and stops laughing "Austin, can we allow a minute?" she added and Austin just nodded. Ally and Trish leave the rehearsal room "Trish, you shouldn't laugh at Austin... he spend a bad night," said Ally.

"Why?" she asked now worried "Mackenzie broke up with him yesterday..." Ally said, that leaves her friend surprised "What? But how?" she wondered. "It's a long story... but what we do is support our friend," she said at the end.

"Okay, but you have to tell me how happened" Trish said, so Ally told her the whole story in her ear. When she finish telling, Trish's face turned red with anger "Mackenzie is a bitch" she said angrily "I know," said her friend in the same state.

"We have to do something... and I have the perfect revenge to do it" Trish said with vengeful face "Trish..." Ally said with a worried face "What?... is for a good cause," said her friend, tone up a bit at the beginning "That's true... tell me before I say something," said Ally and move closer to Trish.

Trish tells her revenge in the ear and while listening, to Ally it seemed to like the idea because she starts smiling "Usually I hadn't accept your revenge, but this time I agree... you have to do it," said Ally thinking the same.

Trish was about to enter when Ally stops her again "Trish wait" said Ally and her friend turned around "Before you go, you better get ready... Austin really is devastated for Mackenzie" she said.

"Don't worry, how bad can it be?" asked Trish and both came. There the noted Austin had begun to cry, that broke Trish's hard heart "Austin" was all she said and walked over to give him a hug "Ally told me what happened to you last night... and I'm sorry" said Trish while hugged her friend.

While Austin was still crying, Ally joined the hug and the three were in the same position for several minutes. Until the singer is separated from the embrace something calmer "Thanks girls," said the singer, his voice raspy from crying "That's what friends are for Austin" said Trish and Ally nods.

Austin looked at his friends... if they know what he is hiding. Dez soon enters the rehearsal room "Oh, so there was everyone... I was looking for you" said "Why did you want us?" Ally asks "Someone asked me if I was a salesman or something, wanted to buy something," said the red-haired boy.

"Oh no... did you tell him to leave?" Ally asks somewhat altered "No, you'd better go" said Dez and Ally runs out of the place, with Trish. Both are left alone in the rehearsal room, until Austin breaks the silence "I have to go, my parents probably wonder where I am" he said and left.

Dez failed to say goodbye when his friend left, so he stays in the rehearsal room for a few minutes until he hears a scream. That leaves the rehearsal room and sees a horrified Ally stared intently at the cuts on Austin's arm, Trish is also impressed with Austin's jacket in her hands.

"Austin" was all Ally said and Dez down the stairs as fast as possible "What happened?" he asked until he also noticed more cuts in his friend's arms and stayed shocked too.

The girls are surprised to the cuts, not knowing what's wrong. Instead Dez knew the situation, but also stands still to the new cuts on the arm of his friend "Austin, since when you cut your arms?" asked Trish almost shouting, breaking the silence.

There he didn't know what to say and just sat on the bench near the entrance "A month ago" Austin said without emotion in his voice. Both girls are close to the benches and sit on either side of his friend, "Why do you do it?" Ally asks a bit more calm.

Austin looks at his friend "Dez tell them..." Austin said, there both watched the redhead "Austin is following a very light diet, involves not eating the things that we know he fascinate" Dez said.

"As the ice cream, cookies and as much as candy" Trish brings "Exactly" Dez said "Austin wants to break the diet, but there is something about him that makes him do the otherwise... and unable to do so, began to... cut his arms and legs" he ended a little sad and the girls exclaimed of surprise.

"Dez, if you knew... why do not you tell us?" Trish asked "I discovered a few days ago, but Austin and I made a promise" the redhead replied "That was ultimately unable to keep" added Dez, knowing it was true.

"All this explains a lot" Ally said "Red pants, jackets in summer, the gym," she says, but Trish is thinking about the last "Ally, the gym doesn't count," she said.

"I forgot that detail, the diet also included lots of exercise" Dez said "I told you" Ally said before to do with her arm the train sound. Everyone looks at Ally somewhat annoying, but Austin gets up from where he was and go to the rehearsal room "I'll go for him," Ally said and went back to his friend.

XXX

Austin pulls his knife from his pocket, he was about to make contact with his wrist when Ally sees what he would do "Austin!" she screamed and ran to remove the knife from his hand " Austin leave that!" Ally said shouting.

They were struggling for a while until Ally manages to knock the knife and throw it at the wall "Austin, I didn't know you felt that way about your diet," she said softly, he just looked at her for a moment and then moved away.

"Austin... you can count on me" Ally said, until she hears a groan from the singer "I can't..." he said, pausing to wipe his face, "I can't break a simple diet, and I don't deserve all this," sobbed Austin.

Ally realizes there something is really wrong with her partner, in that while Dez and Trish had risen and were also close to her. Austin, when he sees his friend, runs to hug him, while he reacts wrapping his arms as well.

Dez sits him next to him on the piano, with Ally and Trish on both sides. Austin begins to sob stronger and buries his head in the chest of his friend, seeing this action, the three friends felt sorry for him and start doing different actions.

Ally, who was sitting next to Austin, started rubbing his back. Trish, who was with Dez, reached out to pat the Austin's shoulder and Dez kept his right arm around his waist and stroked his hair with his left hand.

The four stood there for half an hour until Austin finally calmed down and Dez separates from the hug, although all three exclaimed when they saw the expression on the face of his friend.

His whole face ever happy and full of energy was gone, his eyes were red from crying and maybe the lack of sleep. What hurt most by the three friends, is that Austin looked quite vulnerable and helpless.

"Austin, we are with you in this," said Trish finally, the others nodded "We will try to help where we can and I have planned a revenge for that girl," she adds.

That Austin looks her "I don't know if it's a good idea," said the singer "Hey, that girl has to pay for what she did to you," said Trish "You mean, to us Trish" Dez says, "It's true" said Ally, in agreement to her redhead friend.

"Okay... anyway, this time we will give her a lesson" Trish said, in that while Austin looks at his friend and knows that only wants to help, "Okay" he said and the Latina was grouped with their friends to comment the plan.

XXX

Hours later, with the plan ready, Ally is on the counter waiting for Mackenzie appears. Until 20 minutes later, Mackenzie shows up "Hello Ally, what was what you wanted to talk with me?" she asked.

"Hello Mackenzie, it was about your ex-boyfriend Austin" said the girl and that she realized "Oh that... hey, if I hurt your friend, I don't really care because I won't get back with him," she said.

That hurt Ally a little "I didn't say you hurt him... in fact, he already surpassed you" said Ally and there Austin appears with Trish holding hands "It has to be a joke," said Mackenzie. When Austin looks at his ex, he wanted to cry in front of her, but he couldn't "Hi Mackenzie, I guess you meet Trish" Austin said forcing confidence in his voice.

"Yeah, since when are you two dating?" Mackenzie asked "Don't you guess that's a question too stupid?" Trish said holding the anger, then the other girl was silent "It's true Austin, you're dating with her?" she asked.

"Yes" he said, lowering his head and at that time, "You're a liar Austin... you two aren't dating" Mackenzie said mischievously and goes out laughing. The singer was left without saying anything, but something unexpected happens when the girl leaves.

Two giant buckets of gore rotten eggs and other fall from the second floor, landing on top of Mackenzie, then everybody laughed at her, "That's unfair," Mackenzie said "We knew girl" Trish said.

Just at that moment Steven appears after hearing all "Mackenzie, you are the worst... we broke up" Steven said and then she let the people laugh at her, until she left to the entrance of Sonic Boom, embarrassed what she did.

Meanwhile, Dez walks down from the rehearsal room "I guess I managed with buckets" said Dez and the girls were laughing about that "You did good Dez" Austin said even sad, that his friend gets closer "Don't you think it's funny?" he said. Until he get a little laugh, "Yeah... yes it was," said the singer before continuing laughing.

Later, they all went to the rehearsal room remembering Trish's revenge and laughing at her... including Austin. "Great joke Trish" Ally said, "Well, we did it all" Trish replied.

That all looked to Austin "Thanks guys, I hope not see Mackenzie anymore" the singer said "You won't, she is gone forever from our lives" Ally said "Yeah, with that revenge, it will be very difficult to return" adds Dez and everyone nodded.

The three decided to approach Austin for a group hug and were there for a few minutes. When they parted "You know Austin, you can trust us and we'll help you get out of that diet," said Ally.

There the singer hugged his partner "Thanks" he whispered "You're welcome" she replies. The boys were in the rehearsal room for a while, until it got night and went to their homes.

XXX

Austin gets home a little happier than before, but also a little disappointed. He knew he had to rely on his friends for his problem, but he didn't want to worry them through it.

Suddenly he hears a voice "Austin?" asked Mike, Austin's father, "Dad?" asked a little scared. Austin had always feared his father since he became an alcoholic a few months ago.

"Where were you last night?" asked the adult "I fell asleep on Sonic Boom" Austin replied, obviously terrified. "Go to your room" said Mike reluctantly and the singer take that to run towards his room.

When he walked into his room, decided to take off his jacket and wash his arms with the cuts that have been made, he sell gauze and began to change sleepwear, at that time was for a long time thinking about what has happened these days.

Meanwhile he was thinking, begins to remember his worst nightmare to discover that he had no pants on:

_It was an ordinary day and Austin returning from Sonic Boom, when he got home, he heard screams. "I don't want this anymore Mike" his mother screamed "It isn't your duty to stay" shouted her husband back._

_Austin's parents had been fighting a few days ago and then he just went to his room. But that night, he was in his room playing some music with his guitar... when Mike comes with three empty beer bottles._

"_Hey Austin, do you want a little fun?" he wonder and began with fists. Austin stands most of the blows, knowing too well that had been with his son before._

"_Dad, stop..." beg to receive fifteen final blows to the stomach and face, "Your mother left me because of you," said Mike "And now you're gonna pay" he finally said defiantly. That Mike started doing something that really impact Austin._

_After one hour, Mike leaves the room. But Austin stays there, practically naked and crying hysterically... he still doesn't believe what this guy did. He raped him._

Austin, weeping at the memory, again took the knife to do again a cut... this time in the upper leg part. After the cut, he comes back again with gauze bandage instead of rinsing the cut... for about his father.

When he finishes it, he lay down on his bed gently by the new cut and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to work with Ally for songs that would be playing at the Festival of Miami in just four days.

* * *

**I finish the chapter, I hope you continue enjoying reading... What do you think guys?**

**Trish: It was good and I loved the revenge I did to that girl**

**Dez: Well, but I appeared very little**

**Me: Don't tell me anything Dez... you were present in the previous three chapters (roll her eyes)**

**Ally: Actually I thought it was excellent, slowly we are discovering the truth**

**Austin: Yeah, and seriously Giselle? Did you have to make me suffer? (sarcastically)**

**Me: Sorry Austin, but that was the story... Anyway, let me your reviews and see you then!**


End file.
